


It's All About Trust

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Being tied-up, Bottom Ianto, Jack is being playful, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Jack, blindfold, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Jack asks Ianto to trust him; he wants to blindfold his lover and tie him up. Ianto agrees, and experiences a night he will never forget.





	It's All About Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time overlaps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763879) by [Kammyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kammyh/pseuds/Kammyh). 



> This encounter between our two favourite Torchwood agents was inspired by the first chapter of Kammyh's "Time overlaps" where Jack has Ianto tied up as well. I was incredibly fascinated with this scenario; I had to write my own version.

“Do you trust me?”

Ianto drew back from Jack's embrace, and blinked questioningly at him. He needed a moment to think clearly again since their intense make-out session against Jack's desk wasn't really beneficial for thinking clearly. Or thinking at all. “Of course,” he answered perplexed.

Jack nodded gravely, pecking him quickly on the lips again, but he couldn't hide the unmistakable wicked, excited gleam in his eyes.

Ianto raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Jack? What're you coming up with in that naughty mind of yours?”

Losing his composure for good, a sudden wicked grin broke out on Jack's face. “Surprise.” But then he became serious again. “If there's anything you don't like, you have to tell me immediately, understood!”

Ianto nodded. “Yeah, don't worry.”

“Promise,” Jack demanded urgently. 

“Okay, I promise.”

Jack smiled once more brilliantly at him, clearly relieved. He nodded. “Then come on.” He took Ianto's hand in his, and led him down into his quarters under his office. Once downstairs, Ianto stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to expect or do while Jack turned on the little bedside lamp, basking the barren, cold concrete room in warm, golden light.

Jack stepped up to him once again, and kissed him deeply, robbing him of all breath. Ianto didn't even notice that Jack started to undress him while blowing his mind away with this one single kiss. And when it ended, Ianto had to realise that he was minus his suit jacket and his waist coat, his shirt almost all the way open, Jack's fingers still busily working on the buttons. He looked over his shoulder in search for his jacket and waist coat, spotting them on the floor, but before he could object to this carelessness, Jack kissed him again, probably to divert the younger man's thoughts from the Captain's sacrilegious crime.

He allowed Jack to undress him completely while he simply stood there before Jack's small bed. He shivered when he was completely naked, but not only from the cold of the room. He could feel Jack's eyes all over him as well as his hands which made him feel even more naked, but not in a bad way. Willingly, he let himself be pushed down onto the bed, kneeling in the middle of the mattress expectantly. Panting with sudden curious excitement, he watched Jack rummage around in a small chest hidden inside his wardrobe. His imagination went wild at seeing Jack with the chest since he knew that the Captain kept most of his sex toys in there. Over the last few months, they'd used a good few of them. Some of the things in there Ianto had liked immensely though he'd never thought in his wildest dreams that he ever would, then again, other things he hadn't liked so much. But there weren't  _that_ many toys in there anyway as Ianto had seen the one time he'd gotten a fleeting look inside the jealously guarded chest. A man like Jack Harkness didn't need toys to blow a lover's mind. Sometimes, he became playful though, and since Ianto had been a novice to practically everything, Jack had taken great pleasure in introducing Ianto to all kinds of practises. And now, the images wouldn't stop popping up before his inner eye, firing away like brightly coloured fireworks of possibilities. What would Jack surprise him with this time? One of the different sized dildos? One of the plugs? Or something he hadn't shown Ianto yet?

It was almost anticlimactic when Jack straightened up again, and held a simple black piece of fabric in his hands. Ianto frowned, and looked questioningly from the fabric up to Jack's face.

“You want to... blindfold me?” he guessed, and Jack nodded eagerly. It wasn't that kinky, practically harmless for Jack, but nonetheless, they hadn't gotten to this yet.

“You have no idea how much it can enhance all of your other senses when being deprived of your sight.” Slowly, seductively, Jack sauntered over to him, his lips crooked into a playful smile. “Think of it,” he breathed lowly into Ianto's ear when he came to a stop before the bed, suddenly moving quickly to straddle Ianto's thighs. Ianto shuddered as Jack's warm breath caressed his ear, and his hands automatically flew to Jack's hips to steady the other man (and to anchor himself). “You can, _have to_ actually, focus totally on what you feel, what you hear, what you smell...” Jack buried his nose in the crook of Ianto's neck, and breathed him in deeply. This close, Ianto got a whiff of those blasted 51 st century pheromones, and he inhaled deeply as well, almost making him faint, so overwhelming was Jack's scent. He'd wondered more than once how anybody got anything done all day when Jack hovered behind them so closely (and he did that suspiciously often). Either the others were better at ignoring Jack's heavenly scent, or they weren't as affected as Ianto. Good. Suited him just fine. The thought of Gwen sniffing Jack all day, and pining even more for the Captain didn't sit all too well with him...

He yelped suddenly, and was brought out of his musings when Jack nipped at his neck, surely leaving a hickey over his collar line again for all to see, and tease him about (mostly Owen).

Bastard.

When Jack drew back, Ianto was a little dazed, and he was glad to have a tight grip on Jack's hips to steady himself.

“All right?” Jack asked, and searched his face enquiringly.

Ianto nodded as if in a trance, and he shuddered when Jack lost no time to tie the surprisingly soft fabric around his head carefully. He felt him adjust it a little over his eyes, and then there was only darkness surrounding Ianto. It was as if a switch had been thrown. From one to the other second, Ianto's other senses started firing up as if competing with each other of who got to compensate for the lost sense the most. Jack's body heat, even though he was still dressed, was like a furnace now so close against his front. At the same time, the cold of the room against his bare back send shivers over his whole body at the same time. His breathing sounded unnaturally loud in his ears, but so did Jack's. Over his own shaky breath, he could make out the arousing little pants Jack was making when he was excited. He jumped when Jack's fingertips ghosted over his bare arms, lightly scratching his nails over Ianto's skin. At the intensity of the touch, goose-flesh broke out all over Ianto's arms.

He jumped again when Jack's lips unexpectedly brushed his, and he moaned when he felt the tip of Jack's hot tongue just touching his lower lip. Almost desperate, Ianto surged forward, and crashed his lips against Jack's, immediately opening his mouth to suck in Jack's tongue, caressing it forcefully with his own.

Jack allowed the kiss to continue for a while, participating equally as enthusiastic, but when he actually drew back some time later, Ianto realised that Jack had to have planned more. The Captain's strong fingers clenched around his wrists, simply holding them for a while.

“I want to try something,” Jack rumbled in his ear, and Ianto couldn't help himself, he shivered once more at the seductive voice.

“O-okay,” he stammered, almost too overwhelmed by Jack's presence to form coherent words. And they hadn't even done anything overly sexual yet. 

His front suddenly became cold, too when Jack left the bed, causing Ianto to whimper pitifully. The loud clanking of metal on metal reached his ears, and he frowned under the blindfold. He flinched when cold metal brushed his thigh suddenly.

“Jack?”

“I want to tie you up,” the Captain explained.

“You want to... Oh... Okay. We've done that before...” But his voice sounded awfully insecure.

“Not like this. This is nothing like being tied to the headboard.”

“W-where...”

“There's a metal loop fixed to the ceiling, right above us.”

“Since when is there a metal loop on your ceiling?” Ianto asked shakily. He'd never really noticed before. But then, to be fair, he'd never really had any reason to look up at Jack's bare concrete ceiling, at least not with a focussed gaze.

“Always,” Jack replied.

Ianto had to swallow. “Must have served you well over the years, I imagine.”

“Not really. I've never taken anybody down here.”

Ianto shivered at the double entendre. “So many wasted opportunities...”

“Yeah.” He heard the grin in Jack's voice. “Let's make up for it.”

He breathed in deeply, and steeled himself. “Okay,” he finally relented.

“You sure? Remember, you don't have to just to please me. Say the word, and I'll put the chains away.”

Ianto shook his head stubbornly. “No. I want to.”

There was a prolonged silence for a while during which Jack probably pondered the sincerity of Ianto's answer. But eventually, the clanking of the chains moved up to Ianto's ear, and he almost toppled over when the mattress suddenly dipped precariously as Jack stood up on it to fasten the chains to the loop in the ceiling. Ianto leaned against Jack's leg to not lose his balance until the Captain knelt next to him again.

Oh so gently, Jack raised first one, then Ianto's other arm to fasten softly padded leather cuffs around Ianto's wrists. The strain on his arms wasn't heavy, he even could still sit on the bed comfortingly if he straightened his arms a little more.

He felt excited, but nonetheless, he felt kinda strange, too. Naked and helpless, and to cover up his awkwardness, he suddenly whined, “Jaaack...”

“Yes, baby?” Jack pressed his cheek against Ianto's soothingly, and started caressing his flanks. 

“I'm feeling a little under-dressed here.”

Jack chuckled. “We can remedy that.”

And once more, Jack moved away, this time to undress. Ianto heard the rustling of clothes, the noise of a zipper being lowered, and then the dull thud when Jack's clothes hit the floor.

Ianto counted in his head... Fifteen seconds. Had to be Jack's personal best at getting naked.

He was jostled once more when Jack joined him on the bed, steadied by Jack's hands on his naked hips.

Now, he could feel Jack's body heat even more profoundly. Eagerly, he leaned against the bare, blazingly hot body kneeling before him, and he sighed in bliss when Jack's arms closed around him.

They stayed like that for a little while. Jack probably wanted to give Ianto some time to adjust to the new situation he found himself in.

But then, he started to kiss him again. Slowly and sensually which had Ianto moaning in no time, and his cock filled out rapidly once more after having softened somewhat while being tied up. Soon though, Jack left his lips, and started peppering his face with kisses while caressing Ianto's body with his sinfully talented hands.

Ianto groaned, and threw his head back, baring his throat for Jacks lips and teeth and tongue which the Captain set to good use eagerly. Ianto didn't even care about any hickeys any more.

Tortuously slow, Jack moved down Ianto's upper body this way, almost driving the younger man out of his mind with lust. The sensations crashing down upon his senses were almost too much to handle.

He cried out sharply when Jack moved even lower, and suddenly engulfed his weeping cock in his mouth. Ianto trembled, sweat pouring from him in torrents as he tried to hold still when he wanted nothing more than to snap his hips forward to bury his cock in Jack's willing mouth.

He heard the bastard chuckle lowly, and the vibrations of Jack's throat transferring onto his cock sent shivers through Ianto's whole body.

“Easy,” Jack snickered drily when he let Ianto slip from his mouth. “We don't want this to be over too soon.”

“Get on with it, dammit!”

Jack chuckled once more before he swallowed Ianto down again in one go, eliciting a broken cry from his lover.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Under normal circumstances, Jack was a God in giving blowjobs, but this... Ianto didn't know if he should moan or cry, every single one of his nerve endings was firing with sensual overload. He couldn't even praise Jack for having this fantastic idea since he couldn't form coherent words any more.

He'd never been blindfolded before, let alone tied up. He would have thought it would be degrading, but he was just feeling so  _powerful_ right now. It was the same like when he'd sucked Jack off for the first time. Lisa had never liked doing it to him, had thought it to be degrading for a woman to do it, and at the time, Ianto had accepted her opinion. He'd even agreed with her the first time Jack had fallen on his knees before him, even if it had felt so bloody good. He'd only understood when he'd done it himself, when he had Jack's cock in his mouth, when he'd had the older man moaning and panting above him,  _begging_ him. Only in that moment had Ianto realised the amount of power he held over Jack. And that in turn had made him feel powerful, too. It was the same now. Even if he wasn't doing anything, it felt good being at Jack's complete mercy. He simply felt incredibly desired and wanted, even protected. Not to forget as aroused as he'd never been in his life before. 

Unconsciously, his hips started snapping forward, causing his cock to slide into Jack's snug throat. The older man tolerated it for a few moments since he did not have any problems at deep-throating, but eventually, he grasped Ianto's hips tightly to hold him still.

Ianto mewled in disappointment. He'd already been so close!

And... hold on... What's happening now!?

He cried out when cool air suddenly engulfed his spit-slick cock as Jack let him slip from his mouth completely. “No!” he whined. “Jack!”

Another chuckle made it past Jack's lips at Ianto's predicament, and Ianto wanted nothing more in this moment than to shut the other man up, be it with his lips or his cock, he really didn't care.

His seething irritation must have been readable on his face clearly because Jack rose up on his knees again, pressing himself flush against Ianto's trembling body, and kissed him forcefully.

Ianto sighed into the kiss in relief, but couldn't help himself to nip at Jack's lower lip sharply as a punishment for leaving him high and dry.

The, the familiar clicking sound of a plastic cap being opened made Ianto freeze in excitement as well as forgive Jack incredibly fast. The enticing scent of chocolate hit Ianto's nostrils, and he shivered in anticipation.

“Get up on your knees,” Jack instructed, and moved behind Ianto. While the younger man rose up on his knees, he felt Jack stretching out behind him on the mattress. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's thighs from behind to guide his lover down slowly until he was crouching over Jack's face so the other man could reach his hole with his tongue. Ianto moaned loudly at the first wet lick all the way from his balls up to his hole. Jack licked over his hole a few more times, bathing the quivering ring of muscle in saliva while one hand sneaked into Ianto's lap to grab his cock, lazily masturbating him with lube covered fingers. One finger of his other hand joined the ministrations of his tongue, and while Jack moved his face lower between Ianto's legs to gently suck his balls into his mouth, he pushed the digit of his finger inside his lover. 

The single finger felt huge, and the lube it was coated with almost shocked Ianto with its coldness, clashing sharply with the heat of his channel. He shivered when the cool gel coated his burning insides as Jack shoved the finger deeper, then slowly withdrawing again only to push it into him again. For a while, Jack pushed in and out of him with the one finger while still suckling at Ianto's balls and stroking his cock at the same time.

The younger man could do nothing more than hold on, sobbing breathlessly at the sensual attack on his neither regions.

At some point, Jack must have felt how close he got, how tightly strung his body became, because the Captain abruptly released his cock as well as his balls, turning his sole attention on stretching Ianto. He pulled his finger out, and instead returned with his tongue to Ianto's hole, pushing it straight through the fluttering muscle ring.

Ianto moaned. It was so different to Jack's fingers, more intense, even if his tongue couldn't reach as far, couldn't even reach his prostate, but it was more intimate though. Tantalisingly slow, Jack started fucking him with his tongue in earnest now, forcing the slick muscle into Ianto over and over, and eventually, one, then two fingers joined his tongue in Ianto's hole. Panting heavily, Ianto gripped the chains for dear life for leverage since his thigh muscles screamed at him from the strain of holding him crouched over Jack, the Captain's now unoccupied hand helping to steady him not enough of a support. He knew he wouldn't endure the strain on his arms for long, but at least, his thighs got a little break like this. He sighed, the relief on his thighs almost more satisfying than Jack's tongue and fingers fucking him thoroughly.

This time, Jack also sensed when it got too much for Ianto, and his tongue and fingers disappeared from his body. The mattress dipped and wobbled as Jack moved in front of him again all of a sudden, gripping Ianto's hips in the process to move him around until the younger man straddled his lap. The feeling of Jack's rock-hard cock already coated with lube nestling tightly between his cheeks made Ianto's breath hitch, and he wanted nothing more than to receive Jack into his body all the way now. The ache of this need suddenly became almost overwhelming, and he started to shake and tremble once more heavily.

“Shh,” Jack crooned, and nudged Ianto's thigh to signal him to raise himself up again. Ianto felt Jack's hands between his legs as the older man gripped his own cock to hold it steady, a frisson of anticipation running through Ianto.

“Sink down,” Jack said softly. “Slowly.”

Ianto complied with almost desperate relief, his already tired thigh muscles trembling from the renewed strain of sinking down onto Jack's cock oh so slowly.

He drew in a shuddering breath when he felt the thick head breach him. And then it popped through both rings of muscles, and eased into him gradually. It was so intense. He imagined he could feel every millimetre of Jack's girth opening him up, every throbbing vein dragging along his walls until he'd taken Jack in completely into his body. He could barely breath, as if he could feel Jack's cock even up in his throat.

“Breathe,” Jack soothed him suddenly, gently caressing Ianto's thighs in a calming manner. 

Ianto took in a deep gulp of breath. And another. And another. And with every breath he took, with every expansion of his chest and his belly, he became even more aware of the hot, sweet pressure inside of him, not quite pain, not quite pleasure yet. He shifted slightly, settling more comfortably in Jack's lap, and that was when the head of the Captain's cock brushed against his prostate.

He cried out brokenly, and wanted to double over at the exquisite  pleasure , but the chains holding him up prevented him from moving. Jack still caressed his hips and thighs soothingly so as if calming down a skittish horse, but then, he tightened his grip at Ianto's hips to hold him steady. 

And then, he snapped his own hips up for the first time.

Ianto's breath caught. The thrust hadn't been particularly deep or forceful, but he felt it nonetheless as if Jack had pounded into him with full force. Just feeling Jack so deep inside of him, so intense as if he filled out every nook and cranny of Ianto's insides, was something he had never experienced before. At least not to this extent. And Jack knew this. He knew perfectly well, and the bastard would use this knowledge to torture Ianto. Because from then on, Jack set a steady rhythm of sharp little thrusts, pausing after every one for much too long in Ianto's opinion while Jack's fingers dug even deeper into the flesh of Ianto's hips the more his lover's arousal grew. Ianto swore he could feel the cock nestled deep inside his passage growing even more, getting impossibly harder, the veins running along the steel-hard flesh throbbing with pumping blood against the soft tissue of his insides.

Desperately, Ianto tried to impale himself on Jack's cock hard since his lover didn't want to get on with it, but the Captain kept a tight grip on Ianto's hips to hold him immobile. The only stimulation Ianto got like that was only through Jack's agonizingly slow thrusts every few minutes. It was driving him absolutely crazy! 

A whining noise escaped him, but Jack wouldn't be affected by Ianto's pitiful pleas. A smug grin crept onto Jack's face which Ianto couldn't see, but it lost some of its force as the Captain was as much out of breath than Ianto was, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat while he snapped his hips up now and again, burying himself in the heavenly heat of his lover. Ianto cried out when the next thrust send the head of Jack's cock crashing directly into his prostate. His whole body shuddered in bliss, and his fingers tightened almost painfully around the chains he was holding onto for dear life. “Jack, please! Please!” he begged, and finally, Jack had mercy on him (probably only because he was just as desperate for release as Ianto himself). Digging his fingers into Ianto's hips, he urged his lover slightly up, then pulled him down again onto his cock while he thrust up at the same time forcefully.

Both men cried out brokenly. 

Jack repeated this movement over and over, and finally, Ianto felt his climax rushing nearer again, and this time, his tightly strung body wasn't denied. The ecstasy coursing through every cell of him spiralled higher and higher, and finally, he tumbled over the edge. He felt his own come rushing through his cock and erupting from the slit. He imagined he could even hear the sticky mass landing on Jack's stomach over the rushing of his own blood in his ears. He felt the fluttering contractions of his own anal muscles, and then... then Jack was coming, too. The shaft inside him expanded noticeably, then slick come spilled inside of him like molten lava. A broken gasp got stuck in his throat at the feeling. 

For a few moments, they stayed motionless, but then Jack eased out from under him, his spend shaft slipping from Ianto's hole wetly, leaving him with a horribly empty feeling for a while. 

Ianto panted while the rush of endorphins breezing through every single vein made his body sluggish so that he hung from the chains like a sack of potatoes. He shivered when he felt Jack's come gushing from his hole and sluggishly streaming down the inside of his thighs. He wanted to moan, it felt so incredibly dirty. He felt so used and marked every time they had sex, and Jack came deep inside of him, having foregone condoms early in their relationship already. But this time, the intensity of this feeling was beyond comparison. He'd never felt so desired in his entire life.

Jack now moved up onto his knees to release him from the shackles, catching Ianto gently when the younger man simply collapsed in Jack's arms. His whole body trembling like a leaf, Ianto sank down into the bedding with Jack's help, trying to get his breath back his only priority right now while Jack slipped the blindfold over his head.

He felt completely boneless, and thought he would never be able to move again. While laying there, he kept his eyes closed to give them time to adjust again. Even the warm, relatively dark light of the night-stand lamp shining through his closed eye lids was too much at the moment for his sensitive eyes.

He groaned when suddenly, Jack brought a wet, warm wash cloth between his cheeks to clean him up from lube and come. He felt a little sore so the rough fabric of the cloth wasn't all too comfortable on his inflamed skin even though Jack was very careful. A relieved sigh left Ianto's lips when Jack left him be, and threw the wash cloth to the floor according to the wet plop on concrete when the cloth hit the floor.

Jack lay down before him, embracing Ianto firmly with his arms and legs, and Ianto moved eagerly into Jack's comforting embrace. Gently, Jack started rubbing his arms to help the circulation flowing again, and Ianto moaned in bliss when the pins-and-needles feeling slowly started to subside.

“Are you all right?” Jack asked softly, a touch of concern in his voice.

Ianto smiled, and finally opened his eyes a sliver. “Yeah. I'm fine, Jack.” Suddenly, he couldn't suppress a yawn. “Thank you,” he mumbled, and buried even deeper into Jack's all-body hold. “Don't wake me unless the world's ending.”

Jack laughed heartily. “I don't think you'd be of much use to us even  _if_ the world was ending.”

Ianto's lips twitched in a chuckle. “True. Okay, then  _don't_ wake me up if the world's ending. Just go save the day without me.”

“Will do,” Jack promised light-heartedly. “At least this way, I have a nice, sleep-warm reward waiting in my bed to cuddle with.”

“Only if you save the world,” Ianto replied in mock-reproach, his voice nothing more than a tired whisper any more. “No cuddling until the world's been saved.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Ianto smiled fondly. “Dork.”

“Yeah. But I'm your dork.” Jack bridged the last centimetres between them to kiss Ianto gently.

“Yeah,” the younger man replied before falling into a satisfied, exhausted sleep. “My dork.”

**End**

 


End file.
